


Game on!

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Streaming, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Game on!

Before we start, I will link you to their gaming gear and outfits and dorms. May seem cliche but yeah...plus I'm too lazy to describe them word for word so...yeah. Enjoy my new and straight story, Game on!

Sheska: [Her outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/729372102126141156/?%24ios_deeplink_path=pinterest%3A%2F%2Fpin%2F729372102126141156&%24android_deeplink_path=pinterest%3A%2F%2Fpin%2F729372102126141156&_client_id=amp-j-xWxPChAv6fchUpYKupnw&utm_source=168&utm_medium=2160&current_page_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F862017184903067173%2F&install_id=41b3b40992f846a5ac2e0118544e5722&%24fallback_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F729372102126141156%2F&_branch_match_id=700150375247384795) [And gaming setup](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/176625616621634998/)

Kain: [Kain outfit was so hard to find but just put on some jeans and some timberlands with some beanies](http://www.spiritoftheriverjet.co.nz/Most-Popular-FAIRY-TAIL-Anime-Hoodies-MenWomen-Casual-Clothes-Sleeve-Sweatshirts-Unisex-Hoodies-LYwj05-p-3032.html) [and gaming set](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/346917977538694969/)

Riza: [Her outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/614952524105252712/) [and gaming setup](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/774126623429011619/?nic=1)

Roy: [His outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/609393393311680121/) [and his gaming setup](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/614952524105252905/)

Havoc: [His outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/775041417104573366/) [deadass, i gave everyone cute clothes meanwhile havoc got this ohio h&m white boy look] [and gaming set](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/72972456449605110/)

Breda: [His outfit [again with the h&m ohio white boy look]](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/415246028141274878/) [and gaming setup](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/54606214218682096/)

Now that is out of the way, let's get into the chapter!

* * *

"Morning, sweeties! Welcome back to another livestream for Overwatch!" Sheska pushes her chair closer to her keyboard. 

"Many of you one my last livestream said to play Mercy last time to give my teammates support so I am!" Sheska grabs her tea.

...

"Thank you for joining the livestream and hopefully I will see you next time! Goodbye, sweeties~!" Sheska turns off the camera and exits the games. She grabs her tea and walks out the dorm. 

...

"I should have catched some extra sleep while I waited for the class to start..." Sheska complained as she set up the coffee machine. While she waited for the coffee to stop brewing, she wrote her book.

_"Good Morning, Erirya. I hope you don't mind my cleaning." The butler said, coming in with the broom._

_"Sure." I said._

_The butler swept everywhere including the hard wooden floors that nobody touches. I always wonder what it would be like without having all this nice stuff. I wonder what it would be like without being rich. I take off my shirt when the butler leaves. I undo my bra-_

**Ding**

The coffee was done. Sheska poured the coffee in the mug. She was able to finish the coffee before class started but had to save the food for lunch.

...

Sheska sat her desk, reading her list of games to play while waiting for class to start.

  1. **Vindictus**
  2. **Fortnite [never will]**
  3. **Undertale**
  4. **Earthbound**

"I forgot how many people asked for Undertale. I might get it on stream." She thought.

The professer spoke about when the assignments was due and what essays to study for. Today was an project. More than simple. It was an TV show project where you studied an TV show and at the end, you say your project like an TV show. The only terrible thing was that it wasn't alone. It was in duos.

All Sheska heard was that herself and Kain was in an group together and that was all. 

Kain. The name made Sheska sick to the stomach. Sheska and Kain hated each other since childhood, only to know that a project they have to do to is with each other.

...

"Due in 4 weeks. Hear that, Kain?"

"Oh yes, I heard the professer told us that the project is due in 4 weeks. Oh no! Whatever shall I do!"

Sheska rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. I came here to get an good grade, not fail, Candy Kain."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I will stop calling you that when you get married!"

"Alright, Sheski Bunny." Kain mocked.

"You can be annoying." 

"So can you."

Sheska was ready to grab her stuff and leave for lunch until Kain notices the game list.

"Fortnite? Really?" Kain scoffed.

"I-I'm trying something new!"

"I see minecraft isn't on the list."

"I already got it, thank you very much."

"Where's Overwatch on this list?"

"Again, I already have it."

"What's your gamer tag?"

Sheska tears off one of the pieces of her notebook.

_@iisheskibeari~~_

_@kains._

"I'll beat you later!" 

"I will kick your level 4 ass in Overwatch!"

"Bet." 

...

"I see that your gaming spree isn't over yet, Sheska." Riza said, taking a sip out of her water.

"It isn't and I'm not planning on quitting anytime soon."

"Well, want to play some Overwatch with me and Roy later on? Maybe I'll convince Havoc and Breda to finally choose some support for once."

"Riza...you always know I play support. Havoc plays McCree, Breda plays Bastion, and you and Roy always argue about who should play D.va."

"Alright! D.VA is my girl. I don't play with D.VA."

"As if you didn't just scream in the mic when you accidentally choose Tracer."

"I did not!"

"I hate this! Roy, choose another player! I always play D.VA!" Roy mocked.

"Babe! I do not!"

Sheska laughed.

She can tell ths was about to be an ride


End file.
